Ninjago Music Videos
by PeytonTacoway11
Summary: <html><head></head>The Ninja have now found something else to occupy themselves, but is it what anyone expected? Who knew our favorite heros would be into that kinda stuff. Anyway please send me what song you want to have in here. I will need the name of the song, the artist, and which character(s) sing it. COPYRIGHT GoES TO WHOEVER WROTE THE SONG! NOT ME!</html>


Lights…

Camera…

Action….

Zane clutched the microphone in his pale white hands. He was ready for this. The camera blinked red signaling the start. No turning back now.

Jamie, the pianist pounded on the black and white keys starting the song.

Zane looked behind the cameras, and saw his team cheering him on. He had to do this. One, to make his team happy. Two, Peyton had dared him to do this. No way was he going to look weak.

Sweat threatened to pour off his brow; He clutched the microphone harder turning his knuckles white. He lowered his face to the mic. This was it…

… Show time

"_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
>Not a footprint to be seen<br>A kingdom of isolation,  
>and it looks like I'm the king."<em>

"WHOOO GO ZANE!" Jay cheered.

"CUUUUUUUT!" The director screamed from his megaphone.

Cole punched jay in the arm, "No talking while they're filming."

"Oh…"

"Now shut up!"

"Okay, okay."

"ARE WE DONE NOW?" The director screamed.

Jay nodded; he wasn't going to talk.

"Good, now we are filming."

Jamie again began the piano, and Zane started singing.

"_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
>Not a footprint to be seen<br>A kingdom of isolation,  
>and it looks like I'm the king.<em>

_"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside"_

Zane crouched down a little lower, and bent his knees slightly. He put a hand to motion 'inside.'

"_Heaven knows I tried." _

Zane's white tuxedo blew in the fan's wind. Making it appear windy.

"_Don't let them in, don't let them see  
>Be the good boy you always have to be<br>Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know!"_

Zane threw the microphone on the ground,

"_Well now they now!"_

Zane extended his arms and let his icy powers show.

"_Let it go, let it go  
>Can't hold it back anymore<br>Let it go, let it go  
>Turn away and slam the door!"<em>

Zane threw a basketball sized snowball into the air. Making it explode, and fall all over him.

"_I don't care  
>What they're going to say<br>Let the storm rage on,  
>The cold never bothered me anyway!"<em>

Zane grinned showing off his perfect white teeth.

"_It's funny how some distance  
>Makes everything seem small<br>And the fears that once controlled me  
>Can't get to me at all!<em>

_'It's time to see what I can do  
>To test the limits and break through<br>No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!"_

Zane again let icy powers escape his hands; swirling in the wind.

"_Let it go, let it go  
>I am one with the wind and sky<br>Let it go, let it go  
>You'll never see me cry!<em>

_Here I stand  
>And here I'll stay<br>Let the storm rage on!"_

Zane stomped his foot onto the ground, and begun making an ice castle. Of course he was inside, and the top of the castle broke as soon as in contact with the ceiling. The tip of the castle fell onto the cameras breaking every single one.

The director looked mad. "ARE YOU STUPID!" Saliva fell from his mouth, and landed all over Zane's face.

Zane looked hurt, it was an accident; He was actually enjoying the song and didn't think things thoroughly.

The director pinched the bridge of his nose, "Just leave."

Zane put his hands up, "Sir I can fix this."

"I SAID LEAVE!"

"Aye aye aye."

Zane and the group gatheref their things, and left the studio. Peyton met him outside the door.

"So how did ya go?"

Zane gulped, "Great."

I nodded, "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU LIAR! YOU SICK SICK LIAR!"

Zane sighed, He was never going to hear the end of this.

00000000

DISCLAIMER

I STILL DON"T OWN NINJAGO!

So here is my newest story. If you have any recommended songs just let me know the name of the song, the artist, and which character(s) will sing it.

So yeah, btw I finally got my profile done if you wanna check it out._  
><em> 


End file.
